This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the other materials are placed inside an open ended first container and the media releasably retained within the cover of a second container such that the media is permitted to move rotationally, while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media. The cover is then releasably attached to the second container, which second container is inserted into the first container through the open end such that the second container serves to seal the open end of the first container.
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and liquid refreshment materials can be packaged together in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact there between.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables the delivery of disc-shaped media at the point of retail delivery of beverages and other liquid refreshments in a fin, innovative and eye-catching manner.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables disc-shaped media to be securely packaged remotely from the point of retail delivery with beverage or other liquid refreshments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an opening slightly larger in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media into which the disc media can be inserted to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular lip or protrusions extend from the internal wall of the first chamber of the container and define an opening slightly smaller in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media on which the disc media can seat to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in a. first direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging, whereby the container has a removal annular protective element that attaches to the container when the disc media is either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored on the seat and that retains the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is a cylindrical lid comprising two separate elementsxe2x80x94an upper element and a lower elementxe2x80x94adapted to receive and retain a disc-shaped media, which cylindrical lid is then sealingly engaged to a beverage container of the type constructed of a plastic which is often sold or given away as a promotional item in connection with the purchase of a large fountain beverage. At least one of the two elements of the lid has a cylindrical inner structure defining central support for the disc media by means of the annular opening at the center of the disc, such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. The inner structure of both the upper and lower elements each includes an opening so as to allow the passage therethrough of a straw. The upper and lower elements sealingly engage each other so as to provide a safe and dry interior for the storage, transport and display of the disc-shaped media, while allowing the passage therethrough of the straw. The cylindrical lid is attached to the beverage container by means of a compression fit.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the upper element by means of the cylindrical inner structure, and sealed therein by the insertion of the lower element within the upper element. A beverage is poured into the beverage chamber, and sealed therein by means of attachment of the cylindrical lid. A straw may then be inserted through the cylindrical inner structure to allow drinking of the beverage.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.